Dreams
by halowii'n
Summary: Ce rêve je l'aime mais il me frustre en même temps... P.O.V Naruto Yaoi HxH


Les parole en comme sa = exemple sont les paroles de Kyuubi

**_Encore et toujours ce même rêve, je l'aime tellement se rêve mais il me frustre par la même occasion...ce rêve parle de l'homme que j'aime je rêve qu'il me dit m'aimer, me sourit, m'enlace, et que sous le plaisir qui nous consument je m'offre a lui...se rêve est banal mais voila le problème est que je suis moi aussi un homme et donc je sais très bien que malgré tous les sentiments que je peux lui porter lui ne me verra que comme son meilleur ami, son ami d'enfance, son frère (d'arme), son rival mais jamais plus que sa mais plus le temps passe plus j'ai de difficulté pendant les missions je ne dors pas pour être sur de ne pas faire se rêve je ne sors plus que pour faire les courses et quand je suis appeler a la tour des hokages mon sensei Kakashi Hatake a remarquer mon malaise envers cet homme celui de mes rêves il s'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa et ma meilleur amie et aussi celle que je considèrent comme une petite sœur Sakura Haruno s'en est rendu compte mais ils ne disent rien a propos de se le seul a n'avoir rien remarquer c'est Sasuke lui même. Pendant des heures et des heures je discute avec Kyuubi le démon renard en scelle en moi et le seul moment ou je m'entraine c'est quand je me réveille après CE rêve pour expulser toutes frustration, tristesse, ect...lorsque je m'entraine j'oublie tout et ne me concentre que sur se que je fais c'est en quelque sorte un échappatoire le seul moment ou je le sais endormis et que donc je ne risque pas de le croiser a chaque pas que je fais_**

**_-Je me sens observer_**  
><strong><strong>**_ -J'avais aussi remarqué une présence_**  
><strong><em>-Tu sais c'est qui ?<em>**  
><em><em>_**-Non il a masquer son chakra**___  
><strong><em>-Et l'odeur ?<em>**  
><strong><strong>**_ -Une très forte odeur de mente_**  
><strong><em>-C'est Sasuke je rentre<em>**  
><strong><strong>**_ -Tu pourrais pour une fois essayer de lui parler tu crois pas gamin ?_**  
><strong><em>-Pour tout lui avouer alors la non merci, j'ai tenu 3ans je pourrais bien patienter encore quelques temps<em>**  
><strong><strong>**_ -Froussard_**  
><strong><em>-Hum...<em>**  
><strong><em>Je m'arrête donc dans mon entrainement et commence a partir chez moi mais je me sens soudain attiré par le sol et des points apparaissent soudainement devant mes yeux.<em>**  
><strong><em>POUFFFF (les bruitage de malade)<em>**  
><strong><em>-Usuratonkachi<em>**  
><strong><em>_<em>**  
><strong><em>Mon crane me fait mal et je ne sens plus mes muscles, je ne me souvient plus de ou j'étais...je crois que je m'entrainais et que je me suis sentis observer, oui c'est sa et avec se que Kyuubi m'a dit j'en est déduit que s'était hum... merde c'était Sasuke pourvu qu'il soit partit et que se soit quelqu'un d'autre qui m'aie aidé je vous en conjure Kami-sama. Oui bon je dois me ressaisir tout d'abord il faut observer mon environnement, d'après se que je peux voir je suis dans une chambre Ok déjà on sais sa prochaine étape, voir si je peux me lever et marcher je tente le tout pour le tout je me lève d'un coup et un vertige me prend bon c'est normal je tente maintenant de marcher et miracle j'y arrive voila donc je peux sortir de la chambre maintenant, ah je vois une porte je <em>_l'ouvre donc mais se n'est pas la bonne porte vu que je tombe sur une salle de bain__ sa tombe bien je vais pouvoir me débarbouiller une une sa de fais je retourne dans la chambre et vois une autre porte je l'ouvre et me rend compte etre chez la personne qui est la plus chère a mes yeux Sasuke je vais donc a la cuisine pour me préparer un truc a grignoter et vais dans le salon inutile de preciser que je connais cette maison comme ma poche pour m'en être occupé lorsque Môsieur Uchiwa a trahi le village et justement en parlent de lui il est assi sur un des canapés je me met devant lui et dit_**  
><strong><em>-Tu sais que espionner les gens pendant leur entrainement c'est pas très bien vu ?<em>**  
><strong><em>-Hn<em>**  
><strong><em>-Bon ba si ta que sa a me dire je m'en vais, j'te remercie de m'avoir aidé tout de même.<em>**  
><strong><em>-Attend !<em>**  
><strong><em>-Quoi ?<em>**  
><strong><em>-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu me fuis comme la peste depuis quelque temps ?<em>**  
><strong><em>-J'lui dit quoi moi maintenant ?<em>**  
><strong><strong>**_ -Et pourquoi pas la vérité_**  
><strong><em>-Mais bien sur quel bonne idée je vais lui sortir d'un coup: au pour rien c'est juste que depuis 3ans je suis tombé amoureux de toi et que je fais des rêves de nous deux en train de copuler mais rien de grave. Nan mais sérieux la prochaine fois que ta une idée pareil garde la pour toi<em>**  
><strong><strong>**_ -Je te rappelle tout de même que va bien falloir lui répondre et que tu sais pas mentir et que en plus sa fais bien 3-4 minutes que ton Uchiwa t'a posé la question_**  
><strong><em>-Bon j'y vais<em>**  
><strong><em>-T'a pas répondu<em>**  
><strong><em>-Et je compte pas le faire<em>**  
><strong><em>Je me sens soudain plaqué au mur et retourné, je vois alors Sasuke sharingan enclenché me regarder dans les yeux et me retrouve d'un coup devant Kyuubi, Sasuke est avec moi<em>**  
><strong><em>-Comme tu ne veux pas me le dire je vais demander a ce cher Kyuubi<em>**  
><strong><em>-Tu lui dit j'te jure que a la prochaine mission tu reste coucouche panier<em>**  
><strong><strong>******_ -Gamin sache que ces quelque menace ne marcherons pas car si se que j'ai en tête se réalise croie moi toi non plus la prochaine mission tu n'y va pas, kikikikiki_**  
><strong><em>-Alors pourrais je savoir pourquoi il me fuis ?<em>**  
><strong><em> -Tout bonnement car si il reste trop près de toi ya des chances qu'il te viol avec ou sans ton consentement kikikikiki<em>**  
><strong><em>-Ta gagner tu sors plus pendant pas mal de temps<em>**  
><strong><em>Je me retourne et vois sur le visage de Sasuke un sourire pervers qui ne me dit rien qui vaille<em>**  
><strong><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Le lendemain notre pauvre blond avais bien du mal a marcher sous le regard moqueur de l'Uchiwa qui en était la cause car lui aussi depuis pas mal de temps avait des penser pas très catholique envers notre beau blond et s'en est donné a cœur joie durant toute la nuit<em>**

** fin**


End file.
